


Dean, stop being buried by romantic tropes

by tangerine (arte)



Series: Chuck and Gabe's Ship and Talk [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arte/pseuds/tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An archangel and God was Skyping. The quality of the video was suscpiciously good and signal somehow kept running even without any wi-fi, but technically, they were using Skype.</p><p>"So, Dad," started Gabriel. "I saw what you did there. Supernatural musical, really?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, stop being buried by romantic tropes

An archangel and God was Skyping. The quality of the video was suscpiciously good and signal somehow kept running even without any wi-fi, but technically, they were using Skype.

"So, Dad," started Gabriel. "What happened to no Divine Intervention?"

"Pardon?"

"Oh, don't play coy with me. I saw what you did there. Supernatural musical, really?"

God currently going as the writer Chuck blinked his eyes innocently. "That was all Marie's genius. I had nothing to do with her work."

"That much I'm willing to concede, but come on, of all the mysterious missing person cases in the country, you want me to believe that Dean just happened to find that one?"

"I don't know, son. They say God works in a mysterious way."

"You're so full of shit," grinning, Gabriel shook his head. With a click of fingers, he summoned a flaboyant blue and pink cocktail in front of him. "Real life couples as Dean and Cas actors. Geez, old man. I just don't know what kind of message you were trying to send there."

"That would be because I wasn't trying to send any message."

"Yeah, keep denying. It doesn't change the fact that you were laying it on a bit thick."

Chuck snorted. "Gabriel, trust me, you can't lay it any thicker than they lay for themselves. I wasn't the one who shoved them into Purgatory to film a star-crossed lovers."

"You weren't?"

"Nope, I was drinking."

"For what?"

"When someone read out your shitty writing from thousands of years ago, you'll understand the feeling."

"Oh, poor you," Gabriel sipped his drink through a straw obnoxiously.

"Don't mock me," Chuck said petulantly. "Some things should remain buried."

"Aww, don't be like that. The star-crossed lovers couldn't have happened without your shitty writing."

"...I don't know whether I should be offended or flattered."

"I aim to please," Gabriel maimed tipping an imaginary hat. "Well, keep being obvious. Being buried by cliche tropes might work one day."

"What, someone is hitting on Cas in a bar and I'm so not jealous, but oh no there is storm coming and we're stuck, and aliens insist on us talking about our feelings?"

"Yup," Gabriel saluted with his glass. "Nothing can go wrong with aliens."

**Author's Note:**

> 10x5 was so beautiful that I couldn't even describe and Holy Chuck! It was perfection. So I had to do this.


End file.
